Skarkboy and his Dad
by Atumn143
Summary: Sharkyboy and his Dad see each other.
1. Chapter 1

Coming home

"Come on shaky you can do this" Said lava girl, her hot pink hair flowing throw the wind. I would never admit it, but I loved it when her hair was like this, and the sun hitting at just the right angle. It made it look like something magical.

"Lava girls right, there is nothing to be afraid off". Max said bringing out of my thought, and back to reality.

Reality was that all three of us were at the top of a sand don, over looking the rest of the beach, located on the south end of Australia. This is where my dad is. After all these years I can finally him! Tall, light tan, 5-a-clock shadow, and a kind smile. It was almost like the stormy day that separated us never happened. But it did.

I knew that my dad had been looking for me, but what I did not know was that he had been busy to. He used to be just a marine biologist. But know he was made a discovery that has changed the minds of scientist every where. This discovery was that

' if humans are in a environment, for a long period of time ,they adapt to the environment, by becoming like the animals in that environment'. Ah no duh Sherlock. I mean me, his own basically prove that. Which is exactly what I, afraid of.

What is going to think when he finds out that his before totally human son is now part fish? I bought this to Max , and Lava girls attention then Max being that day dreamer and all came up with this.

_Flash back_

_"Oh My Go Sharky I'm so glad you finally get to see your dad again" "I'm, happy for you Shark boy". Max and lava girls said smiling. I was freaking out "Ahh guys my dad is a marine biologist how is going to take that his kid IS HALF SHARK"! I my have screamed that last part lava girl was now looking at me with distaste. "Now sharky don't go into a shark frenzy". I just stood there with my arms crossed over my chest. _

_Then I turned my head to see Max grinning. "What are you smirking at"! He just kept smiling it had been away ago that he had stopped being afraid of me, and it was ticking me off! _

_"I already thought of that". "WHAT"? Lava girl and I said at the exact same time. We quickly at each other, then at Max. "Well I figured you would want to explain to your dad what happened with out having him freak-out". "Thank you I fell better already". I sneered at him, but he._ _Continued. ""Anyway that is why I made this". He dug into his pocket and pulled out a necklace on a girly one, but a tradition Australia one with tweed entwined in a bread, and a dark blue tear drop shaped stone hanging from it._

_I reached out to take it making sure that my almost talon finger nails did not rip it apart. "What is it"? I asked. I could fell Lava girl come up behind be, and look over my shoulder to get a better look at it. "I call it a morph necklace". Max said his smile getting bigger. "When you but it one it will make you human". _

_"Human totally human, like with no powers"? Lava girl quickly asked. "Yup" Max replied. "Sorry I only made one for Shaky, but if you want one I can make another". Lava girl jumping up and down " YES YES YES, thank you Max". With out thinking came up and gave him a hug. He quickly give a scream and she let go. In my opinion this was hilarious. To Max probably irritating. I stopped laughing so that I could ask Max the question I had been most wondering._

_"Max if I put this on my had would he become half shark"? Max looked me straight in the eye and answered " I figured you would want to bring him to see the Shark Palace, so ya it can do that". I nodded at him, the Shark Palace was the home I had created for all underwater creatures once I has been named king of the ocean. _ _That was when Lava girl had taken the necklace from my hand, and put it around my neck._

_End of flash back_

Now it was time, I had traveled all this way with my new girlfriend, and best friend to see time my dad. And he right there. The problem was since my dad's discovery he had gotten quite famous. So as we saw my dad, we could also see that he was in the middle of an interview with some paparazzi. "When do you think they will be finished"? Lava girl asked. "There is no real way of telling, some interviews, last a couple of minutes, some take hours". Max reported the truth was I did not want to interrupt the interview, and make a big scene, but this was the first time I had seen my dad in years. I was getting impatient. And an impatient shark is never a good thing.

"Here's your chance shark boy". What? Quickly looked back at the interviewers, it looked like they were taking a break to get coffee, or get a new piece of film, what ever. Max had been right this way my chance. And that's when I froze. What am I doing? What am going to say? Oh my God is this really happening? That's when I felt Lava girl and Max push me , and I went rolling done the sand don. When I go the bottom I tried to look back up at them, but they had vanished. Urrg I'll get them back for this.

Right in font of me I could see the back of my dad's head. He was sitting in a lawn chair with is feet up, talking to some guy with a t-shirt labeled producer. Then I looked to my right, all that was there was ocean. My home. With out thinking I stared to walk towards it. Near the edge of the water was a bridge stretching out in the in to the water. Just like we used to have at the old laboratory.

Again with out thinking I walked out on to the bridge. As I got the end of the bridge I looked down, my instincts were screaming at my to jump in. I knew with the morph necklace on I would drown, and did not want to take it off just yet. It was the only thing that kept me human, and closes to the dad. I started to look around again and found a tackle box full of fish. I picked it up, then with out warning I saw three curved shaped fins swim up to the bridge. And my four favorite sharks stick their heads out of the water to talk to me.

"We came to wish you luck" said Good milk. His real name was shredder but since that was the name I had given him as a kid that was the name I called him by. He did not mind, either did Piggy, Egg back, or Cracken. The four had become like uncles to me, they had raised me, and taught me the ways of being shark boy. "Thank you". I said with a small smile.

And just like I did when I was a kid. I look one fish out of the tackle box and threw it to each saw. First to Good milk, then Piggy, Egg Back. And stuck my arm out with the last fish dangly from my hand so the Kraken could jump up and get his prey, just how he liked it. I started to laugh it reminded me so much of the old days.

"Taylor"? Some one asked from behind me? That voice I would know it any where. I was the same voice that called my name through the ocean as our life boats pulled us away from each over. It was the same voice that would read me bed time stories every night. That same voice that would laugh every time I rushed to go outside, and see my sharks. My dad.

I slowly turned around and looked up. Ya it was him. 5-a-clock shadow and every thing. I looked up into his eyes in hope of getting an idea of what he was thinking. But I couldn't because of the tears in his eyes. Before I knew it felt his hand come up , brush my check brushing away something. I put my own hand up to my check to see what it was. A small drop on moisture. A tear? I was crying? What no, I don't cry! The king of the ocean does not cry for anything!

I quickly started to brush away all the years but they just kept coming. "Hey" that voice said "What did I tell you, it is ok to cry". I just stared at him it was like when I was five and cut my arm, and was embarrassed to let him see my cry. He had said the same thing then.

That's when I could not take it, I wrapped my arms around his waist, and held on tight caring if Max, and Lava girl see me. Not caring if the whole ocean population saw me. I started to ball my eyes out, just caring that my dad hugged my back just as tight and kept saying " It's shark boy I'm here" " I love you son" " I missed you to, we are together again". I finally managed to stop sobbing long enough to get out "I love you to daddy". I knew he was smiling has he kissed my forehead. Life could not get any better.


	2. Chapter 2

After we let go of each other, my dad put an arm around my shoulder and led me away. I quickly look back at the ocean, only to find that my uncles had swam away, probably to give us some privacy. I flushed with embarrassment at that thought. When I turned back from looking the ocean, I saw that the interviews were back from their break and ready to restart. Oh crap, what am I going to do? I really don't want paparazzi frenzy. Max had told me all about those, and it honestly sounded two sharks fighting over some meat, I really don't want to be that piece meat. So I started to formulate a plan to escape, then I realized that I had to leave my dad, which I really did not want to do. So while I was having my inward discussion, dad said

" All right guys that's enough for today".

Every one shared at him with a blank face, " What" said the man with the producer t-shirt

" We just got started" !

Dad just continued to walk " Can't right now" he said " A family matter came up".

He said looking at me with a goofy grin, and pulled me into a sideways hug. If this were two hours ago, this kind of behavior would not have been aloud with in thirty miles of me. But with dad, I'll let it slide. We started walking up the beach reminiscing about old times in the old lab. Then very suddenly my dad stopped walking. His sudden movement made me lose my balance, and I basically almost have a very close conversation with the ground. Just before I hit the assault I felt two arms circle around my waist, and pull me back up

" You got to be careful Sharkboy". Dad said with a smile, but I could see the real concern in his eyes. I looked down at the ground embarrassed to find assault? Assault, what? We are on a beach, then I noticed we had been walking up the beach, to a parking lot, now we in front of a car, which is why dad had stopped walking. Now I feel like an idiot. As if he could read my mind

" Its ok kid" he said with a smirk and kissed my head once again.

" All right Taylor, time to go home".

I remember what Max had told me about cars, and opened the passenger door, sat down in the seat buckling my seat belt. Dad started up the car, and starting to drive on to the main road, I only realized the implications of going to his house, once we got there.

My dad's place bet Max's house by a mile. The house was at least three stories high, on the first floor almost the entire wall surface was glass, and through the glass I could see giant tanks with all kinds of sea creatures in them. I remember dad being at against animals testing, so these must be the sick, and injured, animals he would find. He would take them here, heal them, and release them again. Always nice to know we have the same ethics about animals. I just hope that ethic applies to me. Before I could think about my own fishy problems I caught a glimpse at the second floor, it was painted entirely blue, with luminescent paint , so when the sun reflected on it looked like you were underwater, looking up towards the surface. Wow I can only imagine what was in there. Then came the third floor, not as cool as the others, but still wonder us. I saw that the most of story was covered in glass like the first floor, but unlike the first floor, the third floor had dark shades draped all around it. I am sure that if someone were in there, their shadow would reflect outside. I honestly don't know why you would put glass around something, if you did not want them to see what was inside. Yet this only made my curiosity sky rocket, I really wanted to know what was inside!

As we pulled up the drive way into the garage, and walk in to the house.

" Here kid let me give you the grand tour". Dad said opening his arms in the gesturing movement. He really did give me the grand tour. I was right guessing on a number of accounts what was in this house. The first floor was the place to the sick, and injured it was really an underwater vet. Oddly enough he took me straight to the third next no the second floor. I did not have time to think about why, because when I got to the third floor it was absolutely unbelievable. This was the research room, a room that was exactly like the one in the old lab! Dad stood by the door ,as I look around and messed around with some of the equipment. Dad soon came over to see what I was doing with one of the microscopes. " What are you doing"?

" Looking at the bio-structure of scales of an angel fish".

" Look kid, you should not be playing with Mr. Conner's equipment". Ok that was definitely not dad, I turned around to find a woman with a stern look about her face. She could have been more than thirty but that stern look she was giving me, made her look ancient.

" What are you even doing here kid, how did you get in here"?

Before open my mouth to explain, she took my ear in her hand, twisted it and pulled me out of the room. " Of whatever I'll just take you to Mr. Conner"

Wait a minute who was Mr. Conner, where did dad go, and can I throw this lady out the glass wall, honestly she could have just asked me to come with her. I probably would have reused to, but whatever happened to being polite? She pulled me down both flights of stairs to the main floor, only then did she let go of my ear. " Of where did he go"?

She ask probably looking for Mr. Conner, who cared, this was my chance to get out of here. While she was looking around for him, used I a little shark stealth and, walked down the opposite hallway, dad did say there was a bath room this way, I don't think she would pull me out of there. As I was being stealthy, I walked into a wall. Wow being human has made me lose all common sense, for instance look in front of you while walking. Nice job Sharkboy! " Hey shark where you off to"?

I look up to find that, that rock was my dad, where am I going? Where did he go? Again like he can read my mind he replied " I just went to the bath room, you were having so much fun I did not want to ruin it".

" Don't worry the Parana already did that"

. " What Parana" Opp's did I say that out loud, crap. " Sharkboy what's going on".

" Mr. Conner, that's where you are". Said the Parana lady, waltzing in.

She walked straight to me and re-gapped my ear. " I found this, wondering in your private lab, I brought him back here knowing you like your privacy. I don't know how he got in the house. Should I phone the police"?

The cops, for what! I was in my dad's lad that he let me in. Without realizing it I had let out a low rumpling growl. She looked at my stunned, and quickly run to my dad.

" He must be one of those street kids, really they say they are dangerous, we need to get him out of her before he ruins your research"!

While she was having her little freak out I saw her get closer, and closer to my dad, to the point where she was practically curled up in her chest. What wait a minute, this woman was flirting with my dad. Ok that's just gross. But gross aside, what if he liked her back, had I just destroyed my dad's relationship. I did not have to wait long to find the answer to that question. " Mindy what are you talking about? This is my son Taylor".

I gave a short wave. " He was in the lab, because I brought him there" Dad said pushing he off his chest giving her a look of utter peril, dads death glare, people think that batman has the best daddy bats glare, they are wrong papa-shark makes it seem like you are going to be torn limb, from limb. It really did not help that were where actually standing in front of a Parana tank, ah irony. "This is his house, he lives here, and what were you doing in my lab, you know its private to all personal that I don't verify, and I know I did not verify you"?!

" Well Mr. Conner" she said stammering for her explanation. Of this is going to be good. " Sir I just wanted to tell you that Animal Planet, Discovery, and Imax wanted to make a documentary of your scientific finds!"

" You could have called". He said not letting up the papa-shark glare one bit, but completely to my embarrassment he gapped me by that arm, and pulled me to his side, always having an arm around my shoulder.

" I just wanted to see you reaction to the news". Mindy said with a slit smile, trying to lighten the mood, it had the opposite effect. I knew dad despised it he when people tried to cover up there mistakes. So that smile just made him snap. He opened his mouth about to say something that probably have scared her for life. Then he suddenly looked down at me as if remembering I was there.

" We will talk about this later". He said giving her one last glare, it screamed ' get out'! Thankfully she was not that stupid, and scurried off. " Yes sir Mr. Conner".

Finally something registered with me. The Mr. Conner she was talking about was my dad. So if my dad was a Conner, that means my name is Taylor Conner. Not bad, I thought.

" I'm sorry sharky". Dad said as we restarted up the stairs.

" It's all good". I said trying to cover up just how irritated that Mindy had made me.

" Nice try kid, tell me what's up". I could lie to everyone else on earth, and planet drool, but him. I think it has to do with the fact, he was there when I first learned how to lie, go figure.

" Alright, she pushed my buttons, who is she anyway"? I asked.

" Mindy is my agent." I looked him straight in the eye, an agent my dad. Ah. I knew he was famous for a national science discovery. But an agent, only movie people have those. Wow I guess my dad was really that big, I just hope that I can keep this whole half-shark think under wraps. The high council of international creatures would not like if my secret was exposed on national television. Crap I have a meeting with them tonight. What am a supposed to do? I look up at my dad, he was giving me that most pitiful look, it would kill him if I just left. Ok the meeting is at 11:00pm, its late in know but if makes it less conspectus to see a bunch of all powerful nature kings, and queens gathering at one place. So I just have to seek out at around 10:00pm to get there on time, the meeting usually ends with in two hours, so I leave right after it ends, and swimming back takes about an hour so I'll be back at about 2:00 am. I wish the meeting spot was not of New Zealand, but it is lavagirl 'tropical wonder volcano spot', as she calls it. Crap, lavagirl what am going to tell dad about her. Of hey dad by the way I'm half shark, ,and I'm dating a girl who is half lava, she controls all of earth volcanos, and I'm king of the ocean. Ya that would not go over well.

" Shaky I promise that won't happen again". What has he talking about, oh ya that thing with Mindy. After I saw that camera crew, and had my little discussion with Mindy, I realized that I would just had to put up with this sort of thing, and he knew that. With his telocentric powers, he read my wind again.

"Ok there are a lot of paparazzi and snarky people, but we are sharks, we handle them, and if they bug us to much, shark frenzy!" Dad said with a smile I knew he was only half kidding, after that death papa-shark glare he had given Mindy. I almost pity her, almost.

"So sharky let me show you the rooms." Oh that's where he was leading me the second floor! It was really the living space. It had a living room with a wide screen TV mounted on the wall, black leather couches, and very up to date kitchen. Down the hall way, were three bedrooms and three bathrooms. He showed by the guest room, his room, and finally the last room. On the front door of the room it had a sign that ' Sharkboy inside enter at own risk'. I had made that sign for my room, at the old lab. I don't know how that thing survived that night, but I'm glad it did. Well if that was my sign, this must be my room. I can't believe that he put in a room for me, after all these years.

" What's wrong Sharky". Dad asked, I had not realized it but, I was standing in front f the door, with my mouth hanging open.

" How did you get that". I asked, my mouth had formed words before I could think about I was saying.

" That night some of the roughage of the old lab managed to float along with me, and I managed to collect some of parts of the old lab".

That was the first time any of us had talking about that night. It would not be the last, but right now was not the time to talk about it. So I quickly opened the door, and saw that my room, was truly my room. It looked like it had all those years ago. Same ocean blue paint on the walls, A clothes drawer on the left wall, and onto of the drawer there was a fish tank with a multiple ocean life inside it. A bed off to the fall right wall, and a few other accessories. I never spent much time as a kid, decorating my room. I preferred to spend my time out of my room, hanging out with the fish. I turned back to my dad in awe, I mean what do you say in a situation like this. Apparently he did not know what to say either. So when I turned to look back at him, he looked back at me, with the oddest expression. I don't know what to call it, all I know is for a brief moment he looked like he was about to cry. My dad did not cry. But he did wrap his arms around me and crush me to his chest. We stood there for a while, him just rubbing a hand up and down my back , and with the other hand running it through my hair. All the while whispering things like ' I love you Sharkboy', and ' Everything is going to be find now' . I really don't know if he was saying these things for my benefit or his, either way it was good to hear. I really can't remember the last time, someone told me that I was loved. I mean I loved my kingdom, Max was like the annoy little brother I never had. And lavagirl, well its complicated.

" Ya I know, love you to daddy". He looked down at my with a look that only be described as complete love, and affection. He gave me one last kiss on the head, and a rub on the back, he then rapped an arm around my shoulder, and said with that goofy grin. "Alright lets go see what you were working on in the lab".


	3. After-math

This has been the best day of my life. I just sent the entire afternoon with my dad, we went back upstairs, and I did get to show him the bio-structure of scales of an angel fish I was looking at before. Plus dad gave me the whole play-by-play of his current research of the bio-structure of adapted animals. If you have not figured it out by know, I am a HUGE nerd when it comes to marine bio. But hey when you rule the seas. Speaking of which the meeting I have to seek out for. Before I could seek out, dad had taken me shopping for some 'homey' things, as he called them. So we went to the store and got the norm pj's, extra clothes, tooth brush and paste, the normal human essentials. Now at back at the house it was 9:00 pm. We were on the second floor sitting on one of the leather couches watching JAWS, honesty the movie was so in-accurate it was funny, looking at the clock and back at my dad, I knew it was time to say

" I'm getting tried, I think I'm going to go to bed early".

His reaction was instant " Do you feel ok? You don't feels warm, does this hurt?" Dad said this while putting his hand to my forehead, and putting the other hand to my abdomen.

" No I'm just a little tried". I said trying to sound honest.

" Well it has been a hectic day.." Dad tipped his head to one side in a position that meant he was thinking.

" Ok sharky , if there is anything that you need come and get me". Ok that was unexpected, and WHAT DO I SAY?

" I will". Ok that is the lamest response ever, but what else can I say. Dad realizes that, this is all he is going to get out of me.

" Ok kid go get some rest".

Dad gives me one last sideways hug, and gently pushes me off the couch in the direction of my room. Of course I go through the motions of crawling into bed, turning off the lights, and waiting to see when he goes to bed. After about 45 minutes I heard the TV switch off, and the soft padding of steps, after about 15 minutes I saw the last flicker of light turn off. Dad was asleep, now was my chance. I quickly got out of bed, I never did change into PJ's so fully clothed in jeans, and a t-shirt, with no shoes, there was no need for them where I was going. I slipped through the second floor, to the first floor, quietly telling all of the sea creatures in the tanks to keep quiet, thankfully they listed. So I managed to go out through the front door, I honestly do not know why we drove home the other day, we could have walked. For where my dad's house was the beach was honestly just over the horizon, like a 5 minute walk. So I walked to the bay side completely disserted, perfect. I slip off the pendant necklace, and put in in my jeans pocket. I quickly looked around one last time to see if anyone is watching. Nope , no one was here. So I dove into the water, the feeling of being back with my Sharkboy self is amazing it feels right, awesome, like breathing, I need it to survive. So I start to swim as my gills, and talons grow back automatically. Within no time I'm at the meet place for the council. Lavagirl there, Max, and the other leadings of the natural world, and some form planet Drool. We first got through the normal business things, global warming, pollution, oil spills, which tick me off like nothing else. Now it was time to bring up my dad. I knew for him ever be accepted into our world, know would be the time to tell the council, so they don't get curious, and interfere. After giving them my explication of what has happened in the last 24 hours, every one already knows about my past, they agree to let him known about our existence, and see the sea Kingdome, if he can make an oath of solitude. The oath when done properly, is a promise one can never break, it magically alerts the beings you signed the oath with, and if they blab the council namely me would be magically responsible for their or dads punishment. It's a fair enough thing to ask, but how am I going to get my dad to agree too that? Not that the council cares. I meant to talk with lavagirl, and Max after the meeting about that, but I was going to be late, they knew I was on a tight schedule. So they just gave me small encouraging smiles, and I was on my way. The meeting had gone as long as I had estimated, and I was back in time before dad woke up. Yet when I came up on the beach as I had before, walked into the house which I had left unlocked, and started to quietly walk up the stairs, I could not help but feel that something was not right, like I missing something really obvious. I got my answer to that when I walked into my room, as soon as I open the door, I was started by a voice asking.

" WHERE WERE YOU?". Dad was sitting on my bed, arms crossed, looking pissed, with a phone at his side.

"TAYLO MATTEW CONNER I was worried sick, I was this close form calling the police thinking the worst, and you just walking right in here like nothing happened" .Ok I'm shark bait, what do I say, I can't tell him yet, no yet, I'm not ready. So I say the stupidest thing ever.

" Sorry"

" Sorry, you're sorry, not as sorry as you are going to be, no TV, no games, no nothing, just school-work, and boredom for you, oh and by the way I will be accompanying, you anywhere you go from now on, until I am sure this will never happen again".

" WHAT". I hollered, "What you cannot watch me everywhere I go, I'm not two". I had no idea what I was saying, I was in enough trouble was it is, now I'm just digging my grave.

" Your my kid, and this is the punishment I choose for you." Dad said with his altar scary papa-shark glare, ok I'm a wimp as soon as the glare hit me, I crumbled. I looked down in submission , and fear what he was mad at me, I mean he had enough reason to be.

" Look Sharkboy I'm just worried ok, I don't want to have to come into your room, and find it empty, just don't do it again, talk to me kid". He said getting up and, wrapping is arms around me in gentle hug, I return it just happy he was not mad at me.

" I can't tell you yet". I replied returning his hug, burring my face in his chest.

" Why not". He askes pulling away from me enough to look me in the eye.

" Because I don't know how to explain it". I admitted pitifully. Man, being human is turning me into a shrimp.

" Just come right out and tell me kid, whatever it is I want to know". He said earnestly, I knew he meant it, but I really was not ready for whatever reaction he had to my shark-ness.

" I will when I'm ready". I said with as much levelness as I could mange, he seemed to understand and gave a sad, but understanding look, one last squeeze, and said.

" All right Sharkboy get some rest".

I walked to me bed crawled in and laid down, to my extreme surprise he followed me and picked up the covers, wrapping them securely around my body, my dad was tucking me in. Wow I can't remember him doing that for years. This act brought on a stray of memories that seemed to be flooding my mind, and his mind. After sufficiently conning me with blankets his gave a quick kiss on the forehead, said one last " Good night". And left my room turning the lights off, leaving the door a crack open just how I liked it was a kid. I stayed awake for a couple more minutes just thinking about what had just happened. Not as bad as it could have been. But what was really bugging my was my punishment. What did he mean 'school-work', I don't go to school, honestly it was a place we rescued Max from, if the day-dreamer does not want to be there I sure don't. Does he really think he is going to send me to school? Ok we are going to a have a serious talk about that! Besides the whole accompany me everywhere, maybe I deserved that, but honestly I'm 14 I can take care of myself, I AM THE KING OF THE OCEAN! Great it's only been 24 hours since we saw each other, and we are already banging heads. I hope this all gets sorted out by tomorrow. I finally I went to sleep. Before I knew what was going on I heard birds, what birds, but I'm under water. It toke a few moments for me to remember the last occurrences of the last day, wow a lot had happened. While I remembered where I was, I smelt something wonderful, it smelt like raw fish, and sea weed. Talk about a shark's perfect breakfast. I hopped out of bed and like that half-shark I was, followed my nose to my prey. It lead me to the kitchen where it looked like dad was cooking. Well if you counted cooking as rolling up fish balls.

" Hey good morning kid". Dad said with a smile like last night never happened, ok was not expecting this, but going with it all the same. I sat down on one of the island seats in the kitchen just watching him, once he was down rolling up the fish balls, put about 10 on a plate, with filled a glass with water and placed them both before me.

" The perfect breakfast of sharks, sea water and sushi". Of way that's what Max had called the fish and sea weed balls, apparently it was from a place called Japan, I really did not know what Max was talking about all sharks eat fish, so how could it be from Japan? Whatever I just picked up one of the sushi with my fingers and slipped it into my mouth, I did not realize that dad was watching me until he chuckled at my table manners. Oh ya, Max had told me that humans usually eat with knifes, and forks I don't know why, it is no much easier to eat with your hands. Anyway I went around the table to the cut alary drawer, dad had showed during the grand tour and picked up a fork, went back around to be seat and starting eating again. Dad looked at me as if I had gone insane.

" What"? I asked curiously is this not what he meant by his laughing. All dad did was put the last 10 sushi on his plate, fill another glass with water , sat on the seat next to me, and started eating his food with his fingers. Ok I gave up on trying to understand him, I just did what I wanted to do, so I put my fork down and starting eating with my fingers as well. Breakfast was a quiet afar. When we were done eating we both put our plates in the sink, and walked to the leather couch we were sitting on last night. I knew now would be the time to talk about last night, but where do I start, luckily I did not have to.

" Look Shark-boy I meant what I said last night, punishment stays". Ok that's not what I really wanted to hear.

" I just wanted to ask what did you mean by school-work? I asked him, he looked at me with absolute august.

" I meant school, as in homework and extra studying".

" I got that, I just meant you are planning to send me to school".

" Of course I am, it is important that you get a good education, and have the experiences of school, friends, crushes, that kind of thing, have you never been to school sharky"? Dad asked my nervously, I just shake my head.

" I was home schooled". That's all I said, he knew that if I went any farther that, would reveal what I was not ready to tell him. He just nodded.

" Ok well I'm enrolling you in the local high-school for the upcoming 9th grade class". NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! This is what I was trying to avoid, Sharkboy in high school, I can barely stand Max, how would I tolerate hundreds of stupid, nosy, smelling children, and not kill them? Oh what I CAN'T.

" Ah dad, maybe it's for the best that I stay home schooled".

" Why". He asked now really nervously.

" I don't do well with people". I tried to explain without giving away too much information.

" Oh is that what your worried about, you'll make friends as soon as you walk in the front door". Ok not what I meant, so I tried a different approach.

" Dad look, I'm not worried about making friends, I don't like people, people my age are annoying, ignorant, and arrogant. And yes I know I sound like a hypocrite, but I stand to be near them without going into a SHARK-FRENZY".

Finally he started to convey what I was saying. He tipped his head to the side in his signature thinking position, and finally said.

" Just try it, go for a few weeks, if you really hate it, ill pull you out and home school you".

Realizing this was the best offer I was going to get I nodded, all I had to do was hate high-school and I'm out, that won't be so hard. Now it was time to ask the question I really did not want answered.

" Dad what did you mean accompanying me every-where I go"? I tried to this as calmly as possible, but with the whole shark thing, having someone tailing me the whole time especially dad would not be a good thing.

" I mean, you are until further notice are going to be within seeing distance from me". He said in a hard ' I'm not joking' tone. Crap I am really am not getting out of this, what am I going to do? Well I have two options. One stay around him until I fulfill my punishment, and gain the courage to tell him about what my being a true Sharkboy. Or I could get him to send me to school ASAP ,and be away from him for 8 hours a day, until I figure out how to tell him the truth.

" Hey dad when will I start school".

" School starts in three days, but if you want I can put you in a week late, so you can get accustom to the place."

" No ill start school on time".

I like option two better, less pressure. Dad toke this with stride, probably guessing my motives, but also probably relived to stop the fight against school. Honestly I don't hate the learning aspect, just people! For the next three days it was pretty clam but tense, I could feel the need to talk, about that happened post the separation, but I still had no idea how I was going to get the words out. So dad and I pretty much just hung around the lab, bought all my school supplies, hung out at the beach, all in all a good three days. But those were coming to an end, I was now getting into my dad's car on my way to Fresh-Water High. Even the name of the place gives me a bad feeling, I mean I'm a shark, as in SALT water. Before I left home dad had for some reason gone insane. He pretty much asked me the same questions at least four times " Did you remember you bag? Do you have enough pencils? Did you remember your phone". Dad had bought me one, when we went school supplies shopping, he wanted to keep in-touch with me at all times. After the whole not seeing each other for years, and seeking out thing I don't really blame him. Now pulling up to the light blue, brick building, I could already here the sound of nasal voices talking about their summer vacations. I think I'm going to hit something, so clutched on to my bag to avoid that. Dad saw my tension.

" Take a breather Sharkboy, try to tune them out, even give them a chance, try and talk to the people how you don't want to rip apart."

" And what if that's all of them". I asked in a harsher tone than I meant to use. I looked at me with understanding and said.

" If that's true tune them all out, just focus on your studies, but out of all the kids here I think you will find one you don't hate. I'll call you at lunch to see how you are. You will do find".

He said with a easy encouraging smile, as well pulled up to the front steps, giving me a last minute hug, and kiss on the head. I reluctantly got out of the car and walked up to my own personal hell.


	4. Chapter 4

' Do not turn around, don't turn around, don't turn around'. I kept repeating this to myself because I knew if I did, I would run back to dad's car and demand he take me home, and then I would have to stay with him, all day, which would double my chances of letting something about the shark-thing slip, not what I needed. So I walked up to the building, through the front doors, and saw a sign that said " ALL FRESHMEN REPORT TO THE GYM" So I followed the arrow on the sign to the gym, where the other freshmen were. I sat down on a bleacher and tried to ignore the people around me. The principle gave the stereotypical 'welcome to high school, you're going to have a great time' speech. Honestly the whole thing made me want to gag. After the principles truly inspiring speech, I went up and got my schedule, it was pretty normal 9th grade stuff English, History, Science and Algebra. For my electives Marine Biology, ok that could not have been more perfect, at least I could have one class I did not despise. But my other elective I did not know if I was going to explode, or make something explode. Home economics, I was going to have to cook? I can't stand the taste of anything sweet, or spicy, how am I supposed to cook that stuff? Class has not even started yet, and I want out! I thought I wanted out after the principles speech, after morning classes I want to rip out all these people's throats and feed them to my shark uncles. The second I walked into English some dolt yells " Ok whoever is the next person to walk in, gets a face full of it!". Having no idea what they were talking about I walked through the door of find a shoe being thrown at me. Thanking my shark reflexes made me act quickly and catch the shoe avoiding a face full of it. Wow lame but accurate. After catching the shoe I looked up to see the person who a thrown it. The kid with light brown hair, light freckles on his face, and expensive looking clothes. What did Max call these people, oh ya jocks the idiot guys who think they own the world, when in reality they were the ones who had just thrown a shoe at the king of the ocean! Looking up at him he gave me a cheeky smile.

" Hey dude can I have my shoe back"? He ask in an arrogant manner,

" Sure" I replied in the same tone and hulled the shoe at him. The jock moved his hands to his face to try and bloke the blow. Even though I did not aim for his face, the idiot would surly go crying to his mommy his pathetic face got messed up, and I did not need the attention, so I aimed for is gut and it hit perfectly. He doubled over, looking like he had just gotten the wind knocked out of him, oh wait he had. I Thought with a smile, no one messes with the king of the ocean! After that I quickly went to the front of the class, and toke a seat. Not a minute later the teacher walked, in a middle aged man, with greying hair, a tired expression on his face with a cup full of coffee. Guess I'm not the only one how does not want to be here.

" Ok class" he said " My name is Mr. Broody and this is 9th grade English".

Ah thank you Sherlock Homes just because we are in English class, does not mean we do not understand English. He went on to give a speech very similar to the principles, I wonder if all the teachers get together and plan these speech's so they sound almost exactly alike, just to bore us students, I would not put it against them. Mr. Broody then went on to explain the material that we would be covering, all the books I have already read. Yes I read! You would not believe what people would dump into the ocean, and what is inside sunken ships. Reading is good hobby. And that is how it pretty much went for the rest of the morning. Me bore to death while some quack talked about material I already now. Finally lunch a break from those boring speech's, but then I have to suffer through listening to these sad excuses for class mates for an hour, great just great. I walked through the cafeteria looking around to find an empty table, I finally found one in the far back completely deserted, perfect. I started walking towards it hearing bits and pieces of peoples conversations.

" oh did you hear she broke up with him," " Mr. B is sucks", " What do you think of this skirt", " Did you see that movie, it was awesome". And I'm the weird one. I finally reached my table, quickly sat down and opened my paper bag lunch box, and pulled out my favorite food. Raw fish and sea weed, or sushi. As I opened that plastic container, I then felt a presence, so I turned around to find that idiot jock how had thrown the shoe, with his little friends behind him. Wow the guy needed his friends with him to talk to me, what a wimp! Without asking he sat across from me and, started to talk.

" Look dude sorry bout this morning, but you really have a good arm, ever think of joining a team". He said in a lad back manner.

" A team"? I asked,

" Well I am, on all the teams that include any type of throwing, football, baseball basketball, even the goalie in soccer". He boosted "David Patterson, the one and only". He raised his arms flexing his muscles, while all this friends hooted, and hollered. What a joke.

" I'll think about it". I said hoping he would just drop it, and let me be, I was expecting a call from dad after all, and I did not want to miss that.

" Ok dude, so we cool about this morning"? He asked, reaching towards my lunch to take one of my sushi. I quickly grabbed his hand and flung it back, sharks were every territorial about their food. And if he was not carful he could become my food.

" Ya we're cool". I said with forced calmness. Just then I heard a ringing, what was it Max would say' saved by the bell'. I quickly pulled my cell phone out, and held it up to show all of the idiots I had a call, they got the message and left, finally. As soon as they were out of hearing distance I immediately answered the call.

" Hello".

" Hey Sharkboy how is your first day of high school?".

" Ah….. No one has been killed yet". I said proudly, a week ago if the idiot jock had done what he just did to me he would have become my personal sushi bar, wow myself control is really growing, must be the human thing.

" Good job Sharkboy I'm so proud of you". I smiled I knew he meant to say it as a joke, but it still made happy to know that I made him proud.

" Alright wipe that grin off your face, and tell me truly, how your day's' been?". How did he know I was smiling.

" Sharkboy I knew you enough to know your reactions, now tell me how your day's been!"

Again with the creepy mind reading. So I launched into the story of my morning, dad was good audience asking for details constantly and asking times if David's shoe had hurt me.

" Seriously dad I caught the shoe has in, IT DID NOT HURT ME!"

" Are you sure Sharkboy, that thing did not hurt your hand, or scratch you, and do not down play anything!"

" Yes dad I am 100% sure that I am un-injured". Once we had established that I was not going to die of a shoe, I went on with my story, and told him what had happened not five minutes ago.

"Well that was nice of him to apologize". Dad said more kindly.

" That's funny, because I don't remember him saying ' I'm sorry for hulling a shoe at your face'! I said angrily, I was not really mad about the shoe thing anymore just irritated that he thought he could just take my food.

" Well Sharkboy people like him have too big pride for their own good. 'Sorry' is just not in their vocabulary".

" He wanted to take my food". I said angrily, but all I heard on the other end was laughing.

" THIS IS NOT FUNNY!".

" I know you're a Sharkboy, but don't you think this is going a little too far". ' His words rug through my head, somewhere in my sub-conscience I knew he was joking, but in context he sounded so real, and I had no idea how to react.

" Sharkboy, are you there, hello?" I heard dad say.

" Ah ya I'm still here"

" Alright I'm guessing lunch is almost over, so I'll pick you up when school is over, and just try to ignore the people".

" Easy for you to say". I said regaining my voice, glad that he had not pressed the issue.

" You will be fine, see you later, bye"

" Bye". I said and the connection went dead, just then the bell rang, signally it was time to my own personal demise Home Economics'. After the usual boring lecture, I found that we would not be cooking for a could more weeks, so that we could study kitchen safety, honestly that is laughable. I'm live in the ocean and even I know how to use a blender.

It was not until my last class of the day anything interesting happened. Marine Biology the one class that I was looking forward to, unlike all the other teachers, this one did not give a speech. But had the students play a sort of game, the teacher would have a ball, and would throw it at a student, and would ask a question. In return the student was to say their name, one interesting fact about themselves, and answer the question. I really did not care about the other kids, but the questions the teacher asked were pretty tough, I mean me the king of the ocean had to truly think about what the answers to the questions were. When the teacher Ms. Lewis threw the ball at me I just let instinct take over, and watched as the ball came to me in slow motion, so I raised one hand a gapped it, sinking my fingers into the plastic. It was only when I heard all the sounds of shock that I realize to humans what I just did would be considered un-natural. Ok I have to be more careful, I looked up at Ms. Lewis she looked un-impressed as asked in cool voice.

" What is the average life span of a Tiger shark?" Ok this is was easy, and I was actually expecting something hard.

" In the wild average 27 years, but they can live up to 50 years". I said as tossed the ball back to her in a slow human fashion.

" And your name is…" Ms. Lewis asked.

A few people chuckled, which only made me more uneasy, under my seat I made my hands into a fist to try and not go in to a frenzy.

" Taylor, Taylor Conner". I said in a forced even tone.

" And one interesting fact about yourself…." Ok what do I say?

"I was raised by a band of sharks" I said lamely, hey it was true, and good practice for when I would have to tell dad, and the best part was none of these people would believe me, and no one did. I could hear them chuckle, and snort. Ms. Lewis was again, not impressed.

" Well that would explain how you knew the answer to the question, besides being raised by sharks do you have any other history with marine biology?"

" My dad is a marine biologist". I said with a shrug. I could hear a few people scoff, and whisper 'teacher's pet'. These humans were honestly stupid. My dad is a marine biologist so what?

" Well that explains being raised by sharks, has your dad done any work we would know." Crap I could lie, but don't teachers meet parents for the those' parent teacher conferences', no wonder Max hates school. Ok can't lie try the truth.

" He's Adam Conner". When I said this Ms. Lewis blinked several times finally looking genuinely shocked. I could hear those brats all around me, saying what is must be like to be the kid of someone famous, already spreading rumors about my life. They think they know me, when in reality, they do not even though I have not lived with my dad for years.

" Oh well that explains how you knew the answer to my question." Said Ms. Lewis

After class I had people come up to me and ask questions.

" What's it's like being the son of a famous person?", " Do you get to swim with sharks?, " Do you have an indoor pool?", " Do you have a girlfriend?".

That last one really shocked me, when I turned around to see the girl who had asked that, she screamed one thing, GOLD-DIGGER! She was dressed in a short skirt, with a V-neck top, and had way to much makeup on, honestly she looked like a clown. I really don't get the point of makeup, it's meant to make people look better, when it mostly has the opposite effect. So I had no problem saying

" Yes I do have a girlfriend". I said with a smirk, that would get rid of her, but all she did was give me back a smirk, and started to look at something behind me, I had no idea that she was doing or cared, so I was started to walk away when I heard a voice.

" You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend". Crap, I turned around, and their dad was, hands on his hips, looking shocked.

" Dad what are you doing here?".

" Schools over I came to pick you up". All these brats asking me questions made me miss out on the fact that my first had of hell was over, and now I couldn't even revel in it!

" So why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" Dad asked, ok what do I say, can't tell him about lavagirl yet, so improvise.

" Never came up". I said lightly starting to walking to the car away from that gold-digger hopefully she would not spread rumors but I realize that there was a slim chance of that.

" Well can I meet her".

" NO!" I said quite loudly some people around us started to give me some glares, but I ignored them I kept walking.

" Sharkboy I know you think I'm going to embarrasses you, but I promise I'll keep it to a minimum". Embarrassment is what he thought I was worried about, well when I thought about it, there is a good reason to be worried about that. Great, just great. Finally we reached the car I quickly got in the passenger seat, dad got in on the over side, and gave me a look.

"Come on Sharkboy give your old man a chance". He said, I knew he was not going to let this thing go so I said.

" I'll think about it". He gave me one more look and nodded realizing this was probably the best offer he was going to get. Then quite randomly grabbed my hands turning them over, as if checking for something.

" Dad…. What you are doing?"

" Making sure that shoe really did not hurt you".

" DAD!" I said astonished and, slightly annoyed.

" It's my job kid". Then dad grabbing me in a head lock, which I finally wormed my way out of as he started up the car.

" So kid how was the afternoon". And I told him of my first day of school, thinking maybe I could survive going to school here.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know how I did it. I survived the first week of high school with people with less sense than a star-fish! I am so proud of my-self! Now I kinda feel bad about giving Max such a hard time about school, now I understand his pain AND I DON'T LIKE IT! But now I also understand why he looks forward to the weekend so much. I can't believe how excited I am about two little days, between school. But Dad did say if I lasted the whole week he would have a surprise for me, and he surprises are the best! Honestly if anyone knew how excited I was for Saturday, I would have to kill them just to keep it a secret. But when Saturday finally came, and the say for better lack of word was perfect! Dad let me stay up the night before helping him work on his new research, and let me sleep in the next morning! The thing that woke me up in the morning was no other than the smell of grilled salmon! Just the smell made my mouth water, and to top it all off Dad always cooked mine just off raw! In any other situation this might set off alarms, but even as a kid I liked my meat as raw! But Dad said I couldn't eat meat raw because it could have dangerous bacteria, and blah,blah,blah. But it helps that the salmon I almost raw, I can't stand the taste of cooked meat, it defeats the whole purpose of having meat! So while I was eating or devouring my just off raw salmon, Dad sat across from me with a goofy grin, the would only mean trouble.

" What?" I asked in a wary tone.

" Nothing". He said with an even bigger grin, I decided to ignore it, and keep eating, but he would not wipe that grin off his face, and finally I COULD NOT TAKE IT!

" Ok why are you smiling like that?!" I half hollered.

" BECAUSE WE ARE GOING TO HAVE THE BEST DAY EVER!" Dad said an in almost squeal, which really scared me. He must have seen it in my face, because he laughed and ruffled my hair, and told me to go get ready. I tried to figure out what he had planned but came up with nothing, finally when I came back down stairs, he told me to get in the car, but refused to tell me where we were going, not matter how much I begged or demanded. Finally I we just sat in silence, me trying to figure out what was going on, and Dad to busy revolving in his work to concentrate of small talk. Finally Dad said

"Ok Sharkboy we are here." I immediately look up to see this amazing place he has been waiting all week to show me, to look out the window and find that we are just at the end of the beach. I turn to my Dad with confusion written all over my face, he sees this smiles, and says.

" Just follow me". And without another word we exit the car, and walk down the beach, to find our self's facing a-bunch of boulders. Dad walks around the rocks that are honestly another five feet taller than his six foot two, but he just keeps walking until I see what he was trying to show me, I small opening in the boulders, and as Dad slips into the slender opening, he sticks his hand back out to help me in, so I take his hand, and step into the entrance, and immediately let go of his hand, only for him to grip it again, I don't understand why he does this, until I had a good look around. The boulders outside made a kind of cavern that was completely black, honestly to a human they could not even see the hands in front of this faces in here, but to me it was just mildly dark. Dad of- course not knowing that, takes my hand and weaves through the cavers descending deeper, and father into the caves, honesty it is amazing how he can navigate through here, fully knowing he can't see a thing. Finally at a swift turn I see light, and dad pulls me towards it. The light was coming from a cave, a cave that was like no other, in fact as the king of the ocean I would say it was the only one of its kind. The cave was a circle at the center was a small poll of water big enough to wade in, but not swim, that would lead out to the rest of the ocean. And the walls of the cave we made of bolder, and a deep sea blue crystal, giving it a underwater feel, and to top it all off, the cave ceiling was not even a ceiling, it was a direct opening to the sky, this cave was pure magic. So this was dads surprise and I love it!

" So what do you think?" Dad asked with a wide grin.

" This is amazing!" I said walking in a full circle trying to take it all in.

" Ya it's something else, I found this place one day, walking down the beach, wanted to see is if the boulders had any water pools in them, once I was in the entrance I got lost, and stumbled upon this place."

" It's perfect". I said and it was, time seemed to freeze when we here, Dad showed me around the cave, we waded in the water, and had a contest to see how could dive the deepest. I let him win to let him keep his ego, and my secret. But about my secret a underwater cavern, is this not the ideal place to tell him, just to get it all out? If I was going to be living with the guy he needed to know about half my life right? And it was only a matter of time before he found out. It was time to tell him.

" Dad" I started to say.

" Ya Sharkboy?" he asked looking so happy, I just couldn't find the right words, so my stomach did for me, giving a deep rumple. Dad laughed good naturedly, and said

" Come on I packed us a lunch it's back in the car". So I just shut my mouth, and walked back to the car with dad, thinking I really needed, a plan. As we were eating lunch, crab, sandwiches, people thing it sounds gross but it's actually a really great meal. During which I spilled my water on a piece of my sandwich and, now it was ruined, so ripped off that piece of bread and through it, not noticing where I was aiming, and the bread went and hit dad square in the face, he looked stunned for a minute, then said.

" Taylor what have I always told you about playing with your food". Dad said in a stern voice. I immediately put my head down, and mumbled out an apology, to hear Dad chuckling, I looked up to see him with a smile on his face, the guy was teasing me! Only lava-girl has ever teased me! Seeing the shocked look on my face, dad just laugh and tackled me! The guy tackled me! No one tackles the king of the ocean and gets away with it, so we ended up wrestling which ended up as a game of tag, which somehow ended up with us in the ocean, playing water tag. I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard. But then I heard a voice.

" Help, please, please help me!" What was going to on? I thought and looked around the beach only to find people, relaxing and having a good time, no one on the beach was in danger, so, it must be a someone underwater. Just as that realization hit so did Dad, our water tag game momently forgotten. Dad quickly grabbed me in a mock throw, and was about to throw me into the water, when he felt me thrashing in his grip, realizing something was wrong he quickly put me down, and asked

" What is it Sharkboy?" I didn't know what to do, as king of the ocean he was my job to protect all ocean creatures and one needed help BADLY! But I couldn't just leave Dad, in fact he would probably follow he. A sharp scream reached my ears, and made the decision for me. I dove into the ocean, hearing Dad call my name after me, I swam deeper, and father into the ocean, making sure no human could reach were I was, and quickly pulled of the necklace, turning my body back into his original Sharkboy form. Following the screams I found something that truly pissed me off! A dolphin was trapped in a tuna net, and it's fin was slowly getting cut by the net. I quickly swam towards it, grabbing onto the net a cutting it with my teeth, freeing the dolphin, it squeaked its thanks, and I asked if it needed to go to the palace of medical attention. believe it or not, over the years I have spent in the ocean I am more trained, and educated about healing ocean life than a vet! The dolphin replied it would by find, just a scratch, thanked me again and proceed to swim off. Glad that the dolphin was ok, I saw back to shore, trying to think of an excuse for Dad, as to why I ran off. Once I got close enough to shore, I put the necklace back on returning to human form, and swam to the surface. When I got to the surface I heard a loud BANG! I was so shocked, that I jumped back into the water, it took a second for me to realize that that bang was actually just applause, all the people on the beach were capping, and cheering looking at something behind me. I looked behind me to see what had got everyone so crazy. To find that from the view of the beach, was a perfect angle of the ship I was just at recusing that dolphin. My secret was out everyone knew even Dad. For a brief moment I was so depressed that all I wanted to do was to dive down to the deepest part of the ocean and never come out, but I wondered if they all knew I was a Sharkboy, then why were they cheering. It look a second for me to realize that from the distance from the beach to the boat, all the people could see was my head, they could not make out my body! Wow was that a relief, I felt like I had been splashed with cool water, oh wait I had. I just as I realized that my secret was still a secret, Dad came barreling down in to the water gripping me in tight hug. But just as he hugged me, I felt a sharp, deep pain in my arm, I immediately cried out in pain. Dad quickly released me and looked at my right arm in shock. Seeing his expression I looked down at my arm to see that is was torn, scratched, and maimed. I tried to figure out what happened when I remembered that when I was cutting the net I accidentally got my arm caught in the net, without thinking my talons ripped my arm free, as a Sharkboy this would mean just a few scratches, as a human is was bleeding rapidly, parts of the skin peeling off. Dad gently picked up my arm, with one hand, and rapped the other around my waist, and proceeded to walk me up the beach. As soon as we reached the sand Dad screamed.

" Someone call an ambulance". What did he just say, ambulance? No ambulance, meant hospital, which means doctor, which means form one pocking around with my DNA!

" Ah Dad I don't think that necessary." I said in a sheepish tone.

" Hush." He said as I saw the life guard of the beach racing towards us with a phone in one hand, and a water, and towel in the other. Ok where was this guy when the dolphin was in the net? And would these people just leave me alone, honestly it seemed everyone on the beach was crowding us. The life guard came up to my me and said in a ' I so important voice'.

" Ok kid lay down we need to clean your arm." As if I was listening to one thing this guy said.

" Look it's just a couple of scratches, doesn't even hurt, I'm find, and I'm going home".

" Taylor listen to what he is saying." I stared open mouthed at Dad, did he really just say that? He he had said it, and with his papa-shark glare. Great just great, so I sat down on the on the towel the life guard had laid down as Dad picked up my arm for the life guard to examine. All the guy did was put some water it and, rap it. I COULD HAVE DONE THAT! And to top it all off the guy starts to talk to me.

" What you did out there was really great kid". He said with a cheesy smile, I knew the guy was trying to be nice, but I had, had enough!

" Ok two things one, all I did was the right thing, two NEVER CALL ME KID" I said in a low 'I am the king of the ocean, and can make out fish food' voice. Which seemed to work just find, as the guy shut up, and told my dad.

" I can't do anymore unit the paramedics get here". As he was saying this I could hear the sounds of sirens. Oh no, I turned to see that the ambulance has arrived and that they were bringing out a stretcher, oh no, no, no, no. There is no way in this world, or the planet Drool I am getting on that thing! As the EMT's start to talk towards me I stand up, and start walking towards them, realizing I would have to go to the hospital, but I was doing it on my terms. When I got with in arms reach of them they reach out to grab me! I immediately jerked away.

" It's ok we just want to carry you to the ambulance". One of the EMT's said, in a really slow, sickly sweet voice, I think you have to be mentally sane to work as a EMT but honestly, the guy was either not sane, or thought I was insane, so I decided to show him how I was perfectly mentally stable I was.

" IT'S MY ARM THAT'S HURT NOT MY LEG'S OR HEAD!" I said in a sharp clear, deathly tone. The first EMT looked shocked while the other just rolled his eyes, gave a small chuckle.

" You will have to excuse James he's new, and has a lot to learn". Said the second EMT in a sarcastic tone, facing his partner.

" Anyway I'm Paul, and if want to walk that's just fine". I think I'm going to like Paul, anyone how uses sarcasm, and lets me do what I want, can't be all that bad. So the dad, Paul, and a pouting James, and I walk to the ambulance, the EMT's re-load the stretcher into the ambulance, and tell me to get in. I cannot believe how humiliating this is. I climb into the stretcher with James asking behind me if I needed help in. Does this guy realize it only takes one hand to strangle someone? I climb inside the ambulance without strangling James, Dad right behind me. Paul tells James that he is the better driver, and should be the one to drive. In reality I knew he saw I could not stand the guy, so he got him out of the way. Again really liking Paul. On the ride to the hospital Paul checked out my arm assessing what the doctors would do once we got to the hospital. While Dad sat next to me on the stretcher, his arms around me in a sideways hug, rubbing my back, and head. Normally I would be horrified for anyone to see this kind of behavior, from me. But dad seemed to be really freaking out, to me this looked like a small scratch, we sharks have high pain tolerances, so to me this barley registered. To him this looked like his kid arm was completely maimed. So I could understand his slight freak out, and Paul had obviously been an EMT I long time, so he was used to seeing all the family cuddling. Once we reached the hospital that's were all the real fun began. I hoped out of the ambulance. With Paul informing me that I would have to get in the stretcher. I looked at him, and he just responded by saying.

" Hospital policy, all patients have to be on stretchers to avoid complications"

" What complications!" I started to say but I was cut short when dad grabbed my shoulders, and turned me to face him. Crap he had is papa-shark look again; I am really growing to hate that look. So got on to the stretcher, and pushed the raising button so that I was in a sitting position, and Paul pushed me in to the hospital. As soon as we got in to the building people starting whispering and pointing.

" Is that Adam Conner's kid?". "Wonder what happened to him?" "Wonder how I will get if I send this pic to the media?" Ok that last one scared the living out of me, the media, they would eat this alive, pick out every little bit of it, and expose it to the whole world! The council would rip me apart for making a scene. Without a second thought I hopped off the stretcher grabbed the guy's smart-phone and toke out its memory card, dropped it on the floor and proceeded to step on it. I looked up to see the guy no older than 16, but with the brain of a five year old, stare at me open mouthed.

" Don't even think about it." I growled. I felt someone come up behind me, and wrap an arm around my waist, I immediately struggled to get the free, but I was in a vise like grip, then I heard a soothing voice in my ear.

" Calm down Sharkboy just ignore them, and get back on the stretcher so the doctor can see you." I realized it was Dad who had me, and was sending that idiot with the smart-phone an extreme papa-shark glare, wow I almost feel sorry for the guy almost. Dad walked me back to the stretcher and then Paul proceed to wheel me to a medium sized medical room. Looking around I saw it looked just like the ones I had seen in one of those horror movies Max showed me. Right down to the pointy instruments. Why would anyone let alone a doctor just have their equipment laying around for anyone to grab, honestly it just was not safe, and was slightly terrifying, not that I would ever emit that. Once we were in the room Paul said his good byes and wishes me a quick recovery. Hello I'm a Sharkboy by the end of the week there won't even be a scar! As soon as Paul left the nurse came in, not really taking much care in her work, just following mandatory procedure. It was kinda un-nerving but if it got me out of here faster who cared? Apparently Dad seemed to, as he moved closer to me on the hospital bed, putting an arm around my shoulder, watching every move the nurse made, questioning her at every turn. Anyone with half a brain could see how much dad's questions were bugging her. But after she had done her job of taking my temperature, blood pressure, weight, height, and all dad whispered in my ear.

" I HATE when people don't pay attention to their job's that's really when they mess up, and if a nurse messes up, someone could end up dead." Ok now I see where he is going with this, and I get his meaning she should have been paying more attention, and I'm sure after Dad's ever ending questions she will now. The nurse left with a tired, fake smile, saying the doctor would be in shortly. Max had told me after being in the doctor's office all the time for routine check up's , all nurses say shortly, yet what they really mean is, ' when the doctor has time'. Which could mean five minutes, or an hour. I guess I must of gotten lucky because we only had to wait three minutes lucky me. The doctor came in with a wide cheesy smile, gabbed the chair next to the hospital bed, and sat down saying

" When I heard that Adam Conner kid had saved a dolphin had to see it for myself." Does anyone on this planet have a brain? I was full on using my ' I'm the king of the ocean' glare at the doctor, while I come feel Dad doing the same with his papa-shark glare.

" Ok, lets check that arm out." The doctor said obviously awkward. He gently grabbed my arm turning it over, prodding it gently, I could almost see the gears turning in his head. Finally he said.

" You will be just fine, all this needs is some disinfecting ointment, and rapping with a few stiches." The doctor said trying to cover up that last part.

" WHAT!" I said " STICHES?"

" You're going to need a few, there are a few gashes on your arm, but this one." The doctor said pointing to the middle of my for-arm where there was a deep long gash. " Needs a few stitches to heal properly." I was to shocked to speak, I was getting stiches, the king of the ocean, who has the ultimate pain tolerance, is getting stiches over a little tuna net. Oh this cannot be happening. But it was and Dad was taking it a lot harder than I was.

" It's ok Sharkboy, it's ok, you're going to be just fine". Dad thought I was traumatized? Guess again.

" Dad" I said in a forced soothing voice. " I feel fine, I am perfectly fine."

" Ah no you're not." Said the doctor in a sarcastic voice. Ok who did this guy think he was?

" I sorry doctor….."

" Richard, Richard Logan".

" Ok then doctor Logan, my arm is just a-little cut up, I get a few stiches go home, and everything is all good." I said I forced calm voice, trying to show him that he needed to shut up! I think he got the message as he shut his mouth, and went and got the stuff he needed. While the Doctor Logan was getting his equipment Dad was rubbing my back and saying that when we got home he would made sushi, and we could watch all the bad ocean movies I wanted. I knew Dad was trying to make me feel better about this whole situation, which I loved, but I just wanted to get this over with. Once doctor Logan had gotten all his equipment, he lead it out on the medical table beside the hospital bed, and laying among the instruments was a long, thick, sharp needle.

" Ah, what's for". I asked pointing to the shot.

" Oh that's to numb the pain." Ok let me get this straight this quack is going to stick a giant needle into my injured arm, to numb the pain?

" I don't that necessary". I said in a somewhat sharky tone.

" Sharkboy it will be fine just a small pinch and then you won't feel a thing." Why was that the same thing all the people in those horror movies say right before they get killed?

" Look I have a really high pain tolerance, so if you could just stich me." I said now in a more irritated voice.

" Look, I have to give you this vaccination, it numbs the pain, and is an disinfectant."

" Can't I just have the ointment".

" If really have reach a high pain tolerance, show it to us." The doctor said taking the shot, raising it up, flicking it with his finger. Un-consciously I cowered closer to Dad, hoping he would get me out of this, no such luck.

" just relax Sharkboy, it will be over before you know it". That was the last straw! Jumped up from the bed trying to make a mad get away. But epically failed with dad's arms circled around me, pulling me back down to the hospital bed. Dad pulling me down onto the bed wrapping his arms around my waist and around my good arm. And with his other arm grabbed hold of my injured arm in a vice grip. I bucked and twisted to no avail .I tried kicking to give me some leverage but dad only used his own leg to trap my feet, I was down for it was official. That did not stop me from trying to get loose. I still struggled unit I heard a sharp

" TAYLOR" I turned my neck around to see dad's face covered in sweat and worry.

" Calm down, I got you, take a breath and keep looking at me". I followed his instructions, taking in a deep breath, and keeping my eyes on his face. Without warning I felt the cool point of the needle penetrate my mare my skin. I was right, that thing hurt like nothing else I could feel the cool anastasia run up my arm, it was a tingling feeling that I absolutely despised. I thrashed and tried to break loose, to do anything, but to no avail. All I could get was.

" I got you Sharkboy, I got you, I'll end soon". Dad was trying to calm me down but I was already in a shark-frenzy growling, snarling, thrashing, even biting anything to get free, but the only thing dad did was take my jaw in his hands to keep me from biting,  
and wrap a hand loving around my check, placing my head just under his chin. Keeping his hand there, he traced my face, over my cheeks, eyes, brow, and over my hair. I eventually calmed down enough to find that the doctor had already stitched my arm, and was now rapping my arm in gaz. He was speaking to my Dad about the care my arm would need once we got home. Dad responded to his explanation in a gentle mentally tone, yet never taking his eyes off me. Just kept tracing my face over and over, and for some reason I was calm, no frenzy, no hostility, just calm, a feeling of safety even! A feeling that was foreign but not un-welcomed. In this moment I knew that dad would not care if I was half shark he would just care that I was ok, in that moment I knew I had to tell dad, and I knew he still would love me.


End file.
